


High Shance

by Awkward_Orca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/pseuds/Awkward_Orca
Summary: Shiro's in the Navy, his ship is stopped somewhere for one night, he goes to get a drink, ends up with a bit more than that.





	High Shance

"Hey hot stuff," a voice hummed from Shiro's side.

The taller man sighed, turning to tell this stranger that he was just here for a drink and not interested. His words froze in his throat though, as he saw the speaker. A tall lean man wearing a tank top that stuck to his skin, slicked with sweat from dancing most likely, and booty shorts. The flashing lights casted rainbows along his dark skin and made the white on his shirt glow.

Shiro inhaled, licking his lips as he raised his eyes to the man's eyes. "Hey," He said instead of his original plan.

"Name's Lance, what about you gorgeous?"

"Shiro, " Shiro responded, wondering if was anything wrong with changing his plans a little.

He shouldn't have, which was clear in both retrospect and the moment. But Shiro was slightly buzzed and stopped in this city for only one night while his ship was docked. What was the harm in flirting with a local? Especially when he was hot and funny. There was nothing wrong with sharing a few more drinks, talking and laughing and getting a little handsy. It was totally fine to step out onto the dance floor, making room for themselves in a tight packed crowd, and swaying against each other. Shiro's hands running along Lance's arms and sides as the other man ground up against Shiro's hips.

Shiro shoved Lance against a wall outside the bathrooms, sealing their lips together and pushing his tongue into Lance's mouth. Music pounded Around him as Lance's hands splayed out across the back of his neck, keeping them pressed flush against each other. Lance pulled his head back, panting with his tongue resting on his bottom lip. "My place is nearby," He breathed.

Shiro stared, understanding what Lance was saying immediately. He had to be on deck early the next morning... Lance tilted his head, the light lighting up his face and revealing soft freckles running along his cheek bones. Shiro leaned forward to mash his lips against Lance's for a second, sucking on his bottom lip while straightening up.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he growled with a grin, any worries he had erased as Lance returned the grin.

Shiro licked his lips, glancing Around the apartment he was now in as Lance knocked the door shut with his hip. "C'mon, bedroom's this way," Lance purred, taking Shiro's hand and leading him down the hallway into a bedroom.

It was cleaner than he would have guessed, but he focused on the other man lifting his shirt up and off and tossing it to the floor. Shiro didn't stop to appreciate the view, instead he peeled his own shirt off while backing Lance into the bed.

"You're an eager beaver," He chuckled, propping himself on an elbow and reaching towards a bedside table, sliding open the top drawer and pulling out a thing of lube. "You got a condom?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Shiro almost smacked himself. He didn't have one thanks to his belief that he hadn't been going to do anything tonight. "Uh, no," He grumbled.

"Don't look so glum," Lance laughed, tossing one over. "I'm prepared."

"Lucky me," Shiro said with a smirk, picking up the small package and placing it to the side for the moment.

He grabbed Lance's arm, pulling the other man underneath him and dipping down to suck marks into his neck. He slid his hands down Lance's chest, tugging at his nipples and running them between two fingers. "Not your first rodeo, huh?" Lance asked, his voice breathy and hitching as shiro squeezed a nipple.

"Nor yours," Shiro guessed as he pulled off of Lance's skin, moving to nibble on his eardrum.

"Okay, enough stalling," Lance declared, pushing Shiro off him. "I need a dick stat."

Shiro chuckled, sitting up and pulling Lance's shorts and underwear off in one motion. He smiled at Lance's sharp inhale from the movement, reached up to grab the tub of lube and squeezing some out on his fingers. Before he pressed two into Lance, he leaned back down to suck one of the man's nipples into his mouth. 

Lance bit his lip, grinning and arching his back slightly. "Fuck, I needed this," He sighed, running his fingers against Shiro's short hair.

In response, Shiro curled his fingers inside of Lance, pleased as Lance gasped accordingly, and started spreading the two fingers. He twisted his fingers, curling and spreading them repeatedly until deciding he could add a third. Lance twisted beneath him, humming in encouragement with his eyes shut.

After another minute, Shiro slipped his fingers out of Lance to pull his own pants down. "Don't worry, I'm not done," He reassured Lance as the man's eyes snapped open with betrayal. "You'll get fucked soon enough."

Shiro wasn't often one for dirty talk, especially with a stranger, but something about Lance and how he talked filled Shiro's mind with the urge to say whatever first popped into his head.

He tore open the condom package with his teeth, rolling it down his dick before pumping himself once with a lube covered hand. "Ready?" He asked Lance while positioning himself.

"Hell yeah, hurry up," Lance demanded, wrapping his legs around Shiro's waist and grinding up against him.

Shiro clenched his teeth at the friction, shoving Lance's hips down with one hand.

"Fuck that's hot," Lance breathed, dropping his head back.

Shiro made a note that Lance seemed to like being manhandled before pressing his tip against Lance's hole, pushing in an inch then withdrawing. He repeated this twice before Lance groaned, jerking his hips down. "C'mon man, fuck me."

"Be patient," Shiro hummed with a smirk, tightening his grip on Lance to keep him from moving.

With each time he leaned into Lance, he pushed just a little deeper. It was taking every ounce of concentration and self control to keep himself from throwing away this pace and pounding into the man beneath him. But if he didn't continue this slow process of stretching Lance, there was a chance he'd hurt him when he got rough. So he ground his teeth, trying to ignore how the nerves in his dick buzzed with electricity and how his hips and thighs were straining and how enticing the noises Lance was making were.

Finally, he was able to bury his entire length inside Lance's heat. "God you feel so good," Shiro growled, grinning at the image of Lance panting open mouthed beneath him.

He stayed still for all of one second before pulling out to half his length slowly. Lance keened, gripping his arms looped Around Shiro's neck. "Come _on_," he begged, every cell in his body singing for more.

Shiro didn't listen, returning to his slow pace from before. Lance whined, letting go of Shiro to reach down and wrap his hand around himself. Shiro released his hip, grabbing his wrists and pulling them back. "No touching," He ordered.

"Then speed up! I wanna come already!"

Shiro couldn't say no anymore, and he slammed himself into Lance. He groaned, pulling back and ramming back with the same force.

"That's what I'm talking about," Lance panted, his face split in a grin.

Shiro dug himself in, rolling his hips before pulling out and back in. Lance's walls hugged his length, squeezing him so much he didn't want to ever pull out. "Fuck you're tight," He glanced at Lance's face as he moaned. Shiro knit his eyebrows, deciding to find out how much Lance liked this dirty talk. "I'm gonna stretch you nice and wide, so you'll never be this tight again."

Lance bit his lip, his hips jerking. Shiro licked his lips with a smile, Lance was definitely enjoying this. "Does that sound good? Fucked until you're good and loose?"

"Fuck," Lance moaned. "Your voice is so hot."

Shiro straightened up, pulling one of Lance's legs onto his shoulder for a better angle and getting even more turned on from how easily Lance's body complied. How flexible was this man?

Shiro's hips stuttered and he groaned, turning his head and biting Lance's calf. "You're so good," He moaned, curling over Lance and speeding up as his head filled with fog.

Lance's voice hitched each time Shiro's hips slapped against him. "I'm close," Shiro panted, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Y-yeah, me too."

Shiro yanked Lance's head, kissing him roughly and sucking the moans out of him. As he neared his climax, their kiss turned into panting into each other's mouth. Shiro kept slamming into Lance as the man's body tensed up, clenching his dick while cum pumped onto his stomach. Shiro worked Lance through his orgasm until he was a squirming, oversensitive mess.

Shiro buried his length deep in Lance, his hands twitching as the rest of his body froze up, releasing inside Lance.

After a few minutes of laying over each other, slowly regaining their breath, Shiro slowly pulled out, lowering himself on Lance. The man ran his hands up Shiro's back and neck, cupping his face and yanking him down for a sloppy kiss. "That was awesome."

Shiro laughed. "Yeah."

Lance breathed out a moan, flopping back and draping an arm over his face. "Really needed that," he sighed with a tired smile before uncovering his eyes and looking at Shiro. "Staying the night?"

Shiro sighed, opening his eyes. He really shouldn't, the way his body felt, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to wake up earlier enough to get back to his ship before it left. He'd spent all night being irresponsible, he didn't think he get away with it any longer. "No," He said, sitting up. "I would, but..."

"Places to be, people to see, I get it," Lance slid out from under him.

"My ship's pulling out tomorrow, it won't wait for me if I sleep in," Shiro explained with a shrug.

Lance pursed his lips, putting two and two together and realizing Shiro was with the Navy. He rolled over and ripped a piece of paper, scribbling on it for a second then handing it to Shiro. "If you come back around, text me, I'd love to see ya again," He winked.

Shiro chuckled, taking the paper and reading the numbers. "I'll be sure to."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of the smut I write when high


End file.
